TMNT: Their Pain Still Lives
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: Chapter three's finally up! In this one, you'll get to read a little scene with Marsha's father in it. And...Mikey? A fan of Erik Estrada! Who knew...?
1. Haunted: Leo's POV

** TMNT: "Their Pain Still Lives"**

A/N: Yet another one of my TMNT fanfics. This is the sequel to "A Very Turtle Christmas", and it may seem a bit different. I do not own the original characters of TMNT. You guys should know who I own by now, right?

Chapter 1

"Haunted"

Leo's P.O.V

"Guys, come on, you have to concentrate more!" I let out a long sigh as I watched my younger brothers mess up on their Katas for the seventh time today.

"Come on, Leo…give them a break."

I turned around to see that Marsha had entered the dojo with some iced tea for us. "Hey, Marsha," I smiled warmly, putting my katanas away. "Okay, that's enough practice for today, guys."

"Whew, saved by our sis!" I shook my head at Mikey's little comment.

"Here, Leo, drink some tea, maybe it will calm you down," Marsha urged, handing me a glass.

"Thank you." Before I took a drink, I reached over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She blushed a little; I smiled at her reaction. "Hmph…" Raph grumbled as he took his glass. "Raph? What's wrong?" He shook his head at her, a small smile on his face. "Nothing's wrong, honey. Everything's fine." A lie. A total lie.

I couldn't believe he would lie to his own mate! "Well, I'm going to go check on Ukiyo for a few minutes. Don, you wanna come with me?"

"Sure thing, sis."

I glanced over at Michelangelo who looked back at me. "Oookkkaaayyy…I'm gonna go play my games…" With lightning bolt speed he took off towards the living room.

I crossed my arms in front of my plastron and stared Raph down. "Okay, what did I do, this time?"

"Look, Splinter Jr.!" I winced at the nickname. "Just because Sensei's passed on, you think you can take his place? Just like that?!"

"Well, who else can keep our family in order, huh, Hothead?! I can't believe you lied to her like that. 'Everything's fine'…tch, so like you," I grumbled and looked away from him.

"I didn't want her to get upset again, Leo. You've seen how much she's cried since Sensei's passed on. I can't stand seeing her like that and you know I still love her." I was a bit surprised at the softness in his voice.

Well, at least he calmed down a little. "I know, Raph. We've all been trying to cope with our loss and I know you still love her and she still loves you. I just wish you would stop getting mad at me whenever I kiss her."

"I'll be in my room."

As soon as he left, I let out a long sigh and headed for Master Splinter's chambers. "Sensei…ever since you left us, things have been going downhill fast. Don's practically avoiding us and the only time he ever does come out of his room is when Marsha comes to visit him and when it's time to practice our Katas. Mikey's not even saying what he's feeling at the moment, I know he's not his normal self, cause all he does is play that game Lori bought him; he doesn't even crack jokes all the time like he used to. Raph's gone and locked himself in his room, I think he's still trying to release some of his anger. Marsha still thinks it's her fault for your passing, Sensei. I can't seem to talk some sense into her…Sensei, we all miss you very much," I spoke into the chamber as though his spirit was still there, listening to every word I said.

I looked around the room and shivered slightly. _Why do I feel so strange visiting Sensei's chambers?_ I asked myself.

I sighed heavily and sat down, my shell resting against the wall.

'_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down'_

"Leonardo…my son…" I jumped up, upon hearing Splinter's voice. Was it just my imagination? I looked around, frantically, trying to find him.

"Sensei?! Master Splinter, where are you?!"

'_Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head'_

"Leonardo…" There it was again.

"Sensei, please! I HAVE to see you!" I glanced around the room again. No one there. _What's happening to me? Am I becoming delusional or something?_ I asked myself, sitting back down. I held my head. The pounding wouldn't stop. What was wrong with me?

'_Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
saving me raping me  
watching me'_

To be continued…


	2. Lies: Don's POV

**TMNT: "Their Pain Still Lives"**

Chapter 2

"Lies"

Don's P.O.V

"Will he be okay, Donny?" I looked at my sister from the corner of my eye as she helped me set Leo down on his bed.

"He should be fine in a while. He just needs some rest, don't worry," I assured her. I studied her expression. "Marsha, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Donny…Just a bit worried is all. I worry for all of you," she replied.

"You shouldn't worry so much, sis," I started to say, but stopped when we heard Leo moan. "Leo? Hey, Bro, you waking up?" I asked, gently.

"Sensei…" he murmured, instantly opening his eyes afterwards. He looked us over, as though seeing us for the first time.

"Don, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Something in Sensei's chambers must have spooked him," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don? Marsha…ugh, my head…"

"You have to rest, Leo," Marsha told him, holding him back, trying to get him to lie back down.

"Marsha, I'm going back to my room, okay? Let me know if you need any help taking care of Leo, okay?" I turned and started to head for the door.

"Don…" I stopped and turned back to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything, Donny," she whispered. I blinked in surprise as she kissed me on the cheek.

"You…you're welcome," I bowed slightly, and then walked to my room.

* * *

_Something spooked Leo…and I'm going to find out what it was,_ I vowed silently as I looked over my inventions. I opened my laptop and got my camera that I had installed in Sensei's chambers that one day the Foot were spying on us. I looked around the room in the visual I had on the screen. No one there. _Was it a vision?_ I asked myself. _Did Sensei enter Leo's mind like the last time? _I shivered slightly, feeling cold all of a sudden.

"Donatello…my son…" I glanced up, upon hearing the voice.

"Sensei? Where are you?" I asked, shakily.

_What's wrong with me? No one's here except for me…am I becoming like Leo?_ I sat down on my bed, rubbing my shoulders, trying to keep warm. "Donatello…" There it was again! I closed my eyes, trying to come back to reality.

'_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again'_

_Am I actually becoming delusional? What's happening to me? I'm supposed to be the brains, here! _I scolded myself.

'You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above'

"Gah! Get out of my head!!" I screamed, throwing my pillow across the room, making it hit the wall. Hot tears streamed down my face as I fell back against my bed, squeezing my eyes shut.

'_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me'_

I soon began to drift off. A few moments later, a bright light blinded me, forcing me to slowly open my eyes.

'_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night'_

"What the?" I murmured, slowly moving towards the light.

"Donatello, my son…" I stared ahead to see Sensei standing there, a warm smile on his face, holding a hand out for me.

"Sensei…" I murmured.

'_Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree _

Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you'

"Donatello, please, wake up!!" I felt confused when I heard Marsha's voice. I felt something warm hit my cheek. A teardrop? Why was she crying?

"Donatello, my son…" Sensei repeated, motioning for me to step closer. "Come with me so we may be together again…"

I felt torn. I didn't know what to do…

To be continued…


	3. Taking Over Me: Marsha's POV

**TMNT: "Their Pain Still Lives**

Shout outs:

BubblyShell22: Heh…you have NO idea what's going to happen But, you're close Thanks for the reviews!

KikoKamia: I'm sorry you have to wait, it's because of this writer's block I've been having until now, that is. Again, I'm sorry. Actually, if you read closer(or whatever that thing's called), you can see that Don was having one of those 'about to die' signs. You know, the bright light…someone you know and love dearly is at the end of the tunnel, reaching out for you…yadda, yadda, yadda. Again, sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 3!

A/N: I decided to try something a little different to my song fics…Oh, and song lyrics are in Italics with quotation marks. Just straight Italics with no qoutation marsk means Dream Mode.

* * *

Chapter 3

'_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...'_

Marsha's P.O.V

"Don, please, wake up! You…have to…come back to us…" I cried silently, holding his hands in mine tightly. _He feels so cold…what could have happened to him? _I wondered as hot tears streamed down my face.

_I've been through so much with Donny. I won't let it end like this._

"Marsha? What's with the tears?" I let out a gasp, upon hearing his voice. "Donny!" I hugged him tightly. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, sis."

I studied him. He looked troubled. "Donny, what happened?"

"I was trying to find what had Leo all spooked…when I heard Sensei's voice. He was calling out to me, wanting me to follow him into the bright light, but…then I heard your voice and, I don't know…I just woke up," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. _Sensei wouldn't try to take his sons out of this world…even I should know that! Something's going on, and I have to find out what before it's too late!_

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're back to normal, Donny. I'll be in the living room, okay?" He just nodded and went to work on his laptop. _He really likes the gift I bought him, huh?_ I thought, smiling.

* * *

"Hey, dudette! What's shakin'?" I looked up to see Mikey smiling brightly at me. "Oh, it's nothing, really, Mike. Just something weird's going on here…" my voice trailed off. I didn't want to worry Mikey.

"So…is it weird or mondo bizzarro?" He chuckled a little bit. I let out a sigh. "You've been watching Sealab, again, haven't you?"

He lowered his eyes, then looked up at me, a huge smile on his face. "Yup! Can't help it, I'm a fan of Erik Estrada!" I squinted my eyes a bit. "Who's Erik Estrada?"

"I can not believe you don't know who Erik Estrada is! He's the guy that plays the Spanish guy, Marco on Sealab!"

"Oh…well, in that case, have fun." I stood up and walked to Leo's room, curious on how he was progressing. "Leo?" I asked softly, poking my head into his room. I let out a short gasp, upon seeing him out of bed. "Where did he…" I shook my head. _He couldn't have left the room or the lair without anyone noticing!_

"Looking for someone?" I jumped, startled, turning around to face Leo. "Leo!! Don't do that! You scared me…just where were you, anyway?"

"I was just checking on Ukiyo. She was calling for both of us, and since you were in the living room, I thought I would go check on her. Looks like she only wanted a hug and a kiss, nothing major," he smiled.

"How did you know I was in the living room?"

"Oh, I have my ways…" he started to kiss me passionately. "Wait…how are you feeling since that little incident?"

"Honey, I feel fine…" I stared at him. "Are you…" he cut me off by kissing me. "I'm fine, don't worry so much, okay?" I nodded and sat on the bed. "What's troubling you?" he asked.

I took in a deep breath. "I'm worried about you guys. I can't help it. I mean, first you think Sensei's calling out to you and then Donny has a near death experience, with Sensei calling out to him as well! I want to know just what is going on!"

"Marsha, don't stress yourself. Look, you're tired, why don't you get some rest? I'll be right here with you." With that, he helped me under the covers and even tucked me in. _How sweet…but I know he's hiding something…_ I thought. I just nodded and reached up to kiss him. "I love you," I whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Darkness is all I can see at the moment. Something's up ahead…is that…Sensei?! "Sensei…what's going on? Why are you doing this to your sons?" I shout._

_For a minute, he just stands there and smiles, then the image of Sensei disappears. "Sensei?!" I shout again. _

"_Marsha, honey, it's time to come home." I looked around the darkness, upon hearing a familiar male's voice. I suddenly see a familiar male figure standing a few feet in front of me. Tears start to form in my eyes. "…Dad? Is that you?" _

_He just nods, the warm smile never leaving his face. "After 15 years of being apart, we can finally be together again. You, me, your mother…we can be a family again. Take my hand, sweetie."_

_'I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me'_

"_Dad, I…" I shake my head and start to reach for his hand, then stop. "Where's Mom?" _

"_Don't worry, we'll be with her shortly. Just take my hand, sweetie. All of you pain will come to an end and we can be a family again."_

_"Marsha?! Marsha, don't do this to me, please!" I glanced around, hearing that urgent voice. "Leo?" I murmured. What was wrong with him? I could finally be with my parents…wait a minute…_

_'Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?'_

_My parents…they died in the fire when the Foot attacked our apartment. I didn't know at the time, because I was staying with April. No one would tell me what became of them, since I was only seven years old at the time. I looked back at my father. "What is this, a trick?" I asked, gritting my teeth together. "My parents are dead. I have a new family now."_

* * *

"Heh…you catch on pretty quick, my dear." I turned at the rough sounding voice to see that my father had disappeared. "What's going on here?!"

"Marsha, come on, please." That voice again. Leo. I felt his hand take mine. _Why can't I wake up?_ "Leo…" I murmured.

"Yes, honey, it's me," his soothing voice calmed me.

_'You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me'_

My eyes slowly opened and I saw Leo sitting beside me, a very concerned look on his face. "Leo!!" I hugged him tightly.

_'I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough...  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
You're taking over me...'_

"Marsha, what happened?" he asked softly. "I tried waking you up, but you seemed very distant, almost like you were in another world…"

"Leo…I saw my father. Well, it wasn't really him. He was trying to get me to go with him so we could be a family again."

"Wait…didn't your parents die in the fire?" I cringed at the question. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Yes, they did. I would have taken some imposter's hand if it weren't for you, Leo. Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome." He kissed me; I gave in easily.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Yes, I'm ending this chapter here for now. Yes, instead of just having the Turtle's P.O.V's in the Story, I'm having everyone's P.O.V. in it. Be on the lookout for the next chapter: "Imaginary"-Mikey's P.O.V. 


End file.
